The Gundam's Shrinking Spandex
by Drays Shorty
Summary: Duo, Heero, and Laundry don't mix...
1. The Beginning

The Gundam's Shrinking Spandex  
  
Authors: Cataclysmic_fear and Rage_Fire  
  
Disclaimers: DON'T OWN!!!! Pretend you never saw this...  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 5+dragon boxers, H+Stretcher,....J/K  
  
Warnings: OOC, LOL, A bit of Duo bashing, A LOT of Relena Bashing, Silliness, all in all, a little bit of everything. I have no Idea what came over us.... ^_^  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
One day, Duo and Heero were walking in the park. It had just rained, and there were several very large mud puddles around. Out of the blue, Duo said, "Hey! I bet I could beat you in a mud fight!"  
  
Heero didn't comment. Instead he bent down, scooped up some mud, and lobbed it with all of his strength at Duo's face. Duo stumbled backwards with the force of the blow. He then spit up a large amount of mud, [C_F: Unfortunately Duo's mouth had been open when the projectile hit him].  
  
"Alright," Duo bellowed, "That's it, you're goin' DOWN!!!!"  
  
What followed was a fast but furious mud battle, in which both Heero and Duo got completely covered in mud.  
  
"Let's go home." Said Duo who now sported a black eye, [C_F: From a mud ball hurled with tremendous force].  
  
"You lost, you get to do the laundry," said Heero in his normal drone of a voice.  
  
"Aaaaaawwwwww...Do I have to?" Asked Duo in a whiny babyish voice, he had started to pout.  
  
"You're so cute when you pout!", said Heero in that stupid, annoying voice grownups use on kids cuz they think kids are stupid.  
  
"Stop it!!!", Duo shouted as Heero started pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Does little Duo-Wuo want a huggie-wuggie?", Heero asked in that same stupid voice.  
  
"I do NOT want a huggie-wuggie...I mean a Hug!"  
  
"Why won't you let me hug you, my little Koi-Boi?", asked Heero in a slightly put-out version of the stupid voice.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE KOI-BOI!!!!!" Duo screamed as loudly as he could. "Wait.... maybe I am....poo."  
  
"But I wanna huggie-wuggie....." Tears started to well in Heero's eyes. [C_F: awwwww], [R-F: C_F is a retard]  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!?!? DOES ANYTHING PUNCTURE THAT THICKY-WICKY SKULL OF YOURS?! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HUGGIE-WUGGIE ME!!!", Duo had to stop here to catch his breath. Suddenly, he had an IDEA. [C_F: oh no...]  
  
"Why would you want to hug me anyway," Duo said slyly, "When Relena-San is standing right behind you?"  
  
Heero whirled around, prepared to start shouting Death threats as fast as he could, but when he had done a proper 180, he didn't see Relena anywhere.  
  
"Duo, I don't see Relena anywhere." Heero said dropping the stupid voice.  
  
There wasn't a response. Heero looked over his shoulder and saw Duo's speedily retreating backside in the distance.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
How will this story end?  
  
Will Heero succeed in Hugging Duo?  
  
Will their clothes ever get dry?  
  
Will Heero finally catch on?  
  
And will he catch up to Duo?  
  
Find out in the first chapter of....The GUNDAM'S SHRINKING SPANDEX!!!! 


	2. Mud

Chapter 1  
  
It took Heero a moment to realize that maybe Duo wasn't telling the whole truth. But that puzzled him even more. Duo was not supposed to lie. Suddenly the PERFECT SOLDIER (TM) shot a DEATH GLARE (TM) to the empty air behind him and tore off after Duo.  
  
When Heero finally got back to the apartment,[T_F: They bullied the landlord into giving the fanciest one to them for free...snicker, snicker], he heard whimpering coming from Duo's closet.  
  
"Duo, get out of the closet." Heero said menacingly.  
  
"Mimble wimble..." Said the closet door.  
  
"I'm warning you...."  
  
"Just promise not to hug me."  
  
"Get. Out. NOW."  
  
"That's not a promise."  
  
"Get out NOW before I break the door down."  
  
With that, the door flew open and a brown flash with a braid zipped past Heero and behind the couch where it started to tremble.  
  
"Go do the laundry." Heero reminded Duo.  
  
"Laundry? Wha? Oh yea....", Duo started to inch toward the door. Heero grabbed him by the braid and yanked HARD. Duo went sprawling into a conveniently placed plate of frozen lasagna, which happened to be the big dinner that Heero had been planning for quite some time.  
  
"MY LASAGNA!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!! DO THE LAUNDRY NOW!!!" Heero said in a threatening voice. "And while you're at it, cook dinner too."  
  
Duo said something like mimble wimble again. Then the full impact of what Heero said sank in. "COOK DINNER?! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY SUCH A THING?!? IT'S YOUR FAULT I FELL INTO THE LASAGNA!!!", he had to catch his breath. "Anyway, why don't you call Relena to come cook your dinner?"  
  
"If Relena was in the park, she's probably not home yet."  
  
Duo was in awe of anyone who could be that stupid.  
  
"Why don't we change first?" Duo said hugging his as he inched toward his bathroom.  
  
"Alright", said Heero as he went into the other bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later they both came out of their respective bathrooms. They were carrying their laundry. And,[T_F: By some weird twist of fate,] they were wearing only boxers. Identical ones. Red ones. With pink hearts. They stared at each other for a few long moments, before they both screamed and ran back into the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, they both came out, pointed at each other and screamed at the same time, "YOU STOLE MY BOXERS!!!"  
  
Just then, there was a loud bang as the door to the apartment flew open and Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei came in carrying a large cake that said 'Happy 3rd Anniversary' on it.  
  
"Hiya!" said Quatre.  
  
Seeing Heero and Duo in only boxers terrified WuFei and Trowa so much they ran out of the apartment screaming.  
  
"Those are some really cool boxers", Quatre piped up.  
  
Duo and Heero stared at him in open-mouthed wonder, before Hero said in a calm voice, "Get out of here before I kill you."  
  
Quatre shut up and ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Relena." Heero said.  
  
Duo stared at Heero funny. Little gears were turning in his head, and suddenly a dim bulb brightened.  
  
"Hey, you're stupid aren't you?" Duo asked brightly.  
  
Heero s-l-o-w-l-y turned to face Duo.  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
